Ill See You Again
by Kaos-Raven
Summary: Im not to good at summerys. Before you read this please understand that I am a BOY! And this is written in BOY language. So dont expect to see side coments about Haku. IM NOT GAY. now than, Chihiro is trapped in an Asylum And Haku needs to save her. But w
1. Default Chapter

Hey peeps. I was bored and so, I wrote this fic. Since I haven't written one in a while, I may be a little rusty (be Gentle!). All you girls out there who think Spirited Away is a girl movie.... PEACE OUT! IM A DUDE! So don't expect me to say cute comments about Haku. IM NOT GAY!!!!! All I ever see is girl fics. I HAVE A DREAM. . . . . THAT ONE DAY SPIRITED AWAY FICS WILL RRRIIIIIISSSSEEEE UP, AND BE FOR BOOOOTH SEXES!!!!! But, enjoy anywho! I don't own anything in this chapter. Im sick of doing this Disclaimer crap. NO BODY ON THIS SITE OWNS ANYTHING!!!!! Oh well  
  
Ill See You Again...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What? Your freedom?" Yubaba looked at Haku With fierce eyes. "Why should I? You are in my possession." Yubaba snapped her fingers. Nothing happened. She looked at her fingers and frantically tried to snap them again.  
  
"That's not going to work, and call me by my real name." A smile crept upon his lips. "Kohaku River."  
  
Yubaba dropped the vase she was cleaning, and stared at him in disbelief. "who......who.....who-?"  
  
"Chihiro did. And next time you see her, tell her I said thanks, That slug was really starting to get itchy."  
  
Yubaba's Eyes widened as she stared at him in shock. She gave a frustrated growl and threw the contract at him. He signed it.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!"  
  
As Haku left, everyone was sad to see him go. He Transformed into his Dragon form and flew away.  
  
******  
  
Yubaba's Eyes crept around the corner. The three heads bobbed their way in. Yubaba gave an evil, sickening smile. "As you three know," She began. "you are enslaved forever as this state, But...." Her eyes glinted. She waved her finger and one of the heads began to Transform. He turned into a stony Golem with bulging Muscles and 2 ft spikes running down his back. The second turned into a pale 8 ft tall creature with a jumpsuit and two tales that could grow and shrink to his liking. The third, and probably the evilest, looked... uh... he looked... Ok just throw a set of huge wings on Night Crawler From X2, take of his hair, give him piercing red eyes, Aaaaaaannnddda, You've got him!(ill drop the comedy best I can)  
  
"but I will set you free. Under one condition, You bring Haku back to me. Dead."  
  
The creatures were excitedly looking at their hands and giving amazed howls of joy.  
  
"You got it boss. Hehehehehe. Its good to be back!"  
  
"you better! Your sentence is three thousand years. And you still have two thousand, four hundred and twenty one (2421) Years of it left. Kill him or go back to being heads. The evil creatures got serious. "Right," The leader said firmly.  
  
******** "No they were real! All of them! And spirit world! It was ALL real!" Chihiro struggled and struggled.  
  
"you may think their real Ms. Ogino. But you have to separate Reality from fantasy." "No! Let me out of here! Mom, Dad, Don't leave me in this Asylum! Please!"  
  
"Chihiro honey this is the only way. We don't know what's wrong with you..."  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me! I saw something amazing! Something REAL! And you will NEVER tell me otherwise!"  
  
The doctor mumbled something to Cihiro's mother.  
  
"Bye sweety." As her parents pushed through The crowd of doctors, Chihiro continued to struggle from the doctor's grasp. "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" She screeched. "I HATE YOU!!!!! YOUR NOT MY PARENTS! MY PARENTS WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!!!!" The doctors administered a needle and Chihiro went into sleep. Haku filled her dreams. They could not tell her anything. She would never stop believing. Ever.  
  
So? Like I said Its my first in a while, so be gentle. And remember, IM A GUY! GO ME!!!! No reviews that relate to Haku being cute or anything, Got it? K. NO FLAMES!!!!!! Ill have the next chappie- Chappie? NOOOOO! Now Im typing like one too NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Next C-H-A-P-T-E-R up soon! 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Hello peeps, I would like to apoligize for the long wait, I just got the game STAR CRAFT, (if any of you heard of it, Let me know in your review) And Ive been hooked to Battle.net for the last week. from the first openning... I think ive said enough on that subject, so, kick back, grab a soda and enjoy the ride!  
  
ILL SEE YOU AGAIN: CHAPTER 2 The assault Haku rode through the swift morning breeze, he felt vigalent, he felt...free "Ive got to find that entrance... were is it?"  
  
he flew higher, the breeze lapping against his scaly belly. He saw a tall building with a craggy red surface.  
  
"there it is!"  
  
"There he is!" the three spirit beasts were flying behind Haku. He sensed this and whirled around. The leader was using his wings and the other two were carried by phoenixes (compliments of Yubaba no doubt) The leader muttered some chant in Japanese and a small spirit bomb shot from his hands that sent Haku spiraling towards earth. (I'm going to go in as Hakus perspective from now on, I can do action scenes better that way)  
  
Hi, im Haku, you might know me from the story by now. Oh, you know Im the one that was just SPIRALING TO MY DEATH!!!! Oh well, the only way for me to repay Zenieba is to right down what happened, so, here I am, Ill just pick up were Burning-G left off...  
  
I was falling, I couldn't escape. It had all happened so quickly. I was able to adjust myself though. I hit the ground, hard. I instantly took human form and got into a battle stance, I was ready for action.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^ It was the third day. The third day in this horrible place. Im Chihiro, if you haven't guessed already (I like 1st Person, My first person just HAPPENS to be a girl. But like I said earlier, "Hint Hint" Im a boy, so sorry if this First person girl sucks) How could they do this to me? They were not my parents. Parents BIELEVE their own daughter. Not betray her and plant her in a mental clinic. I would never, ever stop believing. They can tell me all they want. To me their words are nothing but stories. Make believe made up stories. All this talk of "fantasy and reality", and "my mental perspective." I here them laughing about my stories in the faculty room. I know. This is one big joke. Some joke.  
  
DAY #4 Yet another day of non believers. Of laughing in the faculty room, and dreams filled with Haku and Kamaggy, and Zieneba. HAKU! You said you'd see me again. And Zeinieba. You said these hair bands would protect me, none have helped. I feel like burning these ribbons. You lied to me.  
  
I was brought into a small room. Dr. Zanachoria sat alone with me.  
  
"Chihiro, You did not see those things. You imagined them due to loneliness"  
  
"When will you sick people learn. It WAS real and nothing you can do in all the world would stop me from believing that!"  
  
"you will never get out of hear with that attitude, Chihiro"  
  
"Attitude? ATTITUDE!?!?!?" I bent across the table so my eyes were inches away from his. "Im no expert, But I don't think Believing What I saw with my OWN TWO EYES, and what I felt with my OWN HEART AN ATTITUDE!!!!!!"  
  
I knocked him out of his chair and walked out of the room. Other kids crowded the door to see what the trouble was. They didn't understand. None of them. they were all clueless  
  
Sooo? Sorry I left Haku on a cliffhanger. I COULDN'T RESIST!!! Like I said, sorry if Chihiro sucked. But if it was good, Well then that's even freakier. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! The word of the people is what I want. Next Chapter soon! (sorry it was so short) 


	3. SAVE ME!

Hey all, Sup? I was inside on this crummy Saturday so I thought Id continue this Fic. I would write some kind of snazzy, clever Introduction, But Im to lazy and when ever I try, my brain hurts. So, here's the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter except Bozo 1, 2, and 3.  
  
I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN: CAPT. 3  
  
Hey, Haku again. Were was I... Oh yah, I was just about to be KILLED BY MONSTERS!!!! Lets start there.  
  
I crushed into the ground with the force of 10 sucker punches. I weakly stood up and gazed into the Eyes of my three opponents. They were hardened, And cold. Of course, I've heard of them before. They were legend, The three great and evil fighters. But why were they after me?  
  
They surrounded me. "Hello, Kalazar," I said, acknowledging The skinny one with two tales. "Hesssss heard of usssss" he hissed. He stared at me. "Your lucky," I said. "I have simpathy so I won't crush you with all of my strength." I grinned, and lashed out. My and flashed with colors, and an energy beam saber flashed to life. "THIS...." Burned my hatred. "IS FOR THAT WITCH YUBABA!!!!" I sliced to the left, he blocked, I sliced to the right, blocked. It was soon a firestorm of slices and attacks. I jumped back, and withdrew my saber.  
  
"Wow, your pretty tough." The creature hissed. I could tell he was exhausted. I smiled.  
  
"You know what's pathetic?" I asked.  
  
"What, That your fighting for a ten year old girl?"  
  
"No, That your already dead."  
  
The creature stared, "What are you talking about? NOOOO!!!"  
  
A slice appeared going right through the creature's stomach. His Torso fell of his legs, Dead. Like I said, I'm fast (did I say that already?) *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I fell to the floor, miserable. Why wont you come for me, HAKU!!! I slouched. I hadn't eaten in over 3 days. I didn't feel the need. Society didn't believe me, My Former mom and dad didn't believe. But I was better than that. I would keep believing, even if it killed me. My hair ribbons hadn't done a thing. They were supposed to help me Zieneba! You lied to me. And Haku, Don't you care about me enough to save me? I was in a world that hated me, They could care less. They didn't even consider. They know that their right and your wrong. If you said something that didn't fit, you were crazy. That's how it works here.  
  
DAY 8 I was still believing, I would never stop, ever. I would wait for you, Haku, I know you would do the same. I got tranquilized a lot now. Throwing chairs, yelling, mostly for my parents not believing. I was their Chihiro. They didn't even believe their own daughter. I was hated by all.  
  
DAY 12  
  
Number 12. Another day, another nonsense of spirit world not existing. I didn't know what to do, I was trapped. Someday I thought, Some day Ill prove them all wrong, And they'll be sorry.  
  
So? Like I said I still need work on Chihiro's POV, Whatever POV means. R&R PLZ!!!!!! 


End file.
